Cosettes Father
by BrandonMichelle
Summary: Marius wonders about Cosettes real father as he contemplates becoming a father himself. One shot, Novel verse based fic.


**I'm aware that this isnt my best work, i just had the idea that Marius might one day wonder who Cosettes real father was so i tried to write a story around that.**

* * *

**Cosettes Father**

Marius and Cosette were lying in bed together, cuddling. They hadn't made love that night, or the night before, or even for a while in fact. They had only been married for a year so far but something had happened between them that meant they couldn't be intimate with each other.

Well, not for several months anyway.

Cosette was pregnant you see, she was four months gone already and it was starting to show.

Both of them were shocked when they found out, but they weren't entirely surprised when it happened, in fact if anything they were surprised that it hadn't happened sooner. They could barely keep their hands off each other after they'd been married; they were crazy for each other. They had been making love pretty much constantly since then. Once they had gotten past the first few times when it had still felt painful for Cosette they both found out to their great delight how amazing sex could be, and then there was no going back for them, they just wanted to be with each other all the time. _And why not_ they both thought, they were married now so why shouldn't they want to make love? They weren't doing anything wrong by being with each other, they were young, in love and married and they both thought that this was their time to enjoy themselves, and so they did!

Evening was their favourite time to do it, when everyone else in the house was asleep and they knew they couldn't be disturbed, but they had also found that it could be just as much fun in the early morning too, they would have chosen to be with each other all the time in fact but usually Cosette wore too many layers of clothing that it took too long to get her undressed, it was a lot easier when she was already out of most her clothing.

Once they found out Cosette was pregnant though they decided to slow things down, the first few months of the pregnancy had been hard on Cosette, she had been terribly sick and she felt tired all the time so she hadn't been able to give herself fully to Marius, but lately she felt like her body had begun to adjust to pregnancy and she was feeling better again. But they were both still young and uninformed about a lot of things and they both felt it wasn't appropriate to make love when Cosette was pregnant, so they stopped. It didn't stop them from still loving each other though, they could still kiss and touch each other, they didn't have to go all the way to feel close to each other.

Marius had spent a lot of time lately thinking about the child they were expecting, he thought about what it would look like, about if it would be healthy and about whether it would be a boy or a girl. Marius couldn't decide which he would be more delighted with, a son would be wonderful of course, it would be a joy for him to honour his father by having someone to carry on his family name, but then again a daughter would be wonderful too_. If his little girl inherited even half of Cosettes beauty she would still be the most beautiful girl in the world_ he thought. He could imagine his child dressed in the loveliest of clothes, gorgeous velvet suits for a little boy and the most beautiful little silk dresses and bonnets for his girl. When he thought about all this he would find himself smiling to himself and would thank God for how unbelievably blessed he was. He was happy, he was wealthy, he was married to a wonderful woman and his first child was on the way. What more could any man ask for? Sometimes when he would hold Cosette at night he thought about how amazing she was, she was his wife, his lover, his best friend, and now she was carrying his child too, he thought she was the most wonderful woman he'd ever known.

But he also thought about other things as well, like how daunting the whole thing was. They were both still little more than children themselves and they were about to have a child, sometimes he didn't know if they'd be able to cope. And Marius worried constantly about Cosettes health too, he knew that lots of women died in childbirth and that terrified him, he knew he would never cope if he lost Cosette, but he also knew he could never turn his back on his own child though, if he had to face fatherhood on his own he would do it, and he would make Cosette so proud of him too.  
Sometimes there were too many fears and worries going around in his head he would start to feel sick with it all. He tried his best to keep these fears to himself though because it wouldnt be fair to make Cosette panic as well.

Early one evening Marius was alone in his study, he was supposed to be working but his mind kept wandering on to other things, a strange realisation suddenly came to him that night about himself and Cosette, they were both orphans. Marius had lost his mother when he was a child and his father in recent years and Cosette was the same. He mused about the tragic irony of that for a few minutes. It was a strange thing to have in common with your wife, the fact that you both had no parents, _it wasn't exactly the best thing they could have shared_ he thought.

But then he remembered that Cosette wasn't an orphan was she? Not in the strictest sense, because Jean Valjean wasn't her real father. She still had a father out there somewhere who was about to become a grandfather and he didn't even know about it. Cosette didn't talk about her past very much and Marius had never heard her speak about her real father, _but she must have thought about him at some point surely_ he thought to himself. Didn't she ever wonder where she came from? Didn't she ever wonder who her father was? He couldn't understand why she wasn't full of questions like he was.

Marius decided right then that he was going to ask her about this but he also knew that it was going to be a difficult thing to bring up. He had to know either way though or it would just end up driving him mad eventually. He would wait until the right moment though, he wasn't about to just find her and start asking her questions about her past right that second.

So when they were lying in bed together that night Marius thought it was a good time to approach the subject. Cosette was lying next to him with her head against his shoulder enjoying the feeling of having him near her, she always felt safe and content when she was in bed with him.

Marius decided to just got for it and he turned to face her

"Cosette?" Marius asked

"Yes" she replied

"There's something I want to talk to you about but I'm not really sure how to say it" he said

Cosette suddenly looked very concerned when he said that, which Marius noticed. He put one of his hands on her arm to comfort her.

"I don't want to upset you, but there's something I need to know". He said softly

"Marius, you're making me nervous, what is it?" She said with concern in her voice

"Do you ever think about…..your father?" Marius asked

"My father?" Cosette asked confused, "I think about him all the time Marius, why would you ask me that?"

"No I mean, your real father". He replied

Cosette looked at Marius confusedly for a moment before she realised what he was talking about. They both knew that Jean Valjean was not Cosettes real father, but Cosette had never let that fact bother her. He was the only father she had ever known and she had loved him so much. It still hurt to think about him sometimes, especially now that she was pregnant. She would cry to herself sometimes at the knowledge that he would never get to meet his grandchild. As far as Cosette was concerned Jean Valjean was the only man she would ever call her father, and she was almost angry at Marius for talking about another man in that role.

Cosette sat up on the bed and looked away from him for a moment

"I don't understand why you're asking me this" she told Marius

"We're having a baby Cosette" he said, sitting up as well and taking one of her hands in his "We're about to start a family. Don't you ever think about where you come from? About who your father was? He's part of you, and our baby will be a part of him just like my father too."

"Marius, stop" she said pulling her hand away from his "I don't want to talk about this"

"Why not though?" He asked her, "Why aren't you curious about who he was?"

Cosette was starting to get upset by Marius's questioning, she could feel tears starting to well up in her eyes so she turned her head from Marius again and went silent. Marius now began to feel guilty about upsetting her and cursed himself for starting this conversation in the first place. He reached out to touch her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Cosette", he said softly "I shouldn't have said anything, please don't be mad at me"

Cosette turned to look at him and smiled weakly

"I'm not mad at you Marius" she told him, and then she took his hand again "There are just some things in my past that are hard for me to talk about that's all."

"I'm sorry" Marius said again, "I didn't mean to upset you".

"I don't know a lot about my childhood Marius, but I know this much, that man you keep calling my father abandoned me when I was a baby, he left my mother alone to face shame for not being married and I was left with people who hurt me for years. Why would I ever want to know about a person like that?"

Marius didn't say anything back to that, he couldn't imagine anyone abandoning their own child, especially someone as adorable as Cosette, her father must have been such a despicable person to have done that he thought.

"My papa is the only man I will ever call my father" Cosette continued, "He raised me and he loved me, he did all the things a father should and no one else. Whoever I am I'm that person because of my papa and not some stranger who abandoned me".

Marius smiled at Cosette; she had such an innocent way of looking at the world sometimes that it made him think that she might be so much smarter than him in a lot of ways.

Cosette put her hand over her stomach and looked down at the tiny bump that was starting to show there, she smiled softly to herself when she thought about the baby that was growing there.

"Whoever this baby is and whoever this baby becomes is up to us Marius" She said "And I hope we can make my papa proud when we become parents, and yours too".

"I hope so too Cosette" Marius said, and then he kissed her gently on the lips.

They both lay down under the covers again after that, Marius's curiosity was no longer getting to him now, _Cosette was right about her papa_ he thought to himself, he was a good man and would have made an amazing grandfather, he did a wonderful job raising Cosette and he would always be grateful to him for giving him Cosette, she was such a gentle soul and he knew that she would be a wonderful mother.

Cosette leant her head gently against Marius's shoulder again and closed her eyes; before she drifted off to sleep she heard Marius say just one last thing that night.

"I love you Cosette" he said to her softly

"I love you too Marius" she replied happily.


End file.
